


Ren's Birthday Surprise

by stynwolf35



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: :D, Cute, Kissing, M/M, My favorite ship, Ren's Birthday, it's here either way, took longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stynwolf35/pseuds/stynwolf35
Summary: It's Ren's Birthday and having his plans fall through, he goes to see what is there to do.





	Ren's Birthday Surprise

Ren was glad he was getting the day off today. After days of work, he’s able to relax and hang out with the only person he wanted to be with. He lets a smile out already knowing today is going to be a great day for him. It was his birthday so it was already a good day, but being with Ai would only make it better. He starts changing his clothes and gets ready for the day. The other two were already out doing their work leaving him to himself.

As he was fixing his hair the door opens. Ren didn’t bother saying anything as he saw Masato walking in through the mirror. He noticed he stopped halfway in and looks at the door for a second. Ren gives him a confused look before speaking up.

“What is it Masa?” Ren asks finally turning around watching him. He saw him grabbing something that was attached to the door before giving a good look.

“You got an admirer.” Masato spoke holding up a card. Ren eyes what was in his hand to see that a rose was also attached to it as well.

“It’s probably someone wishing me a happy birthday.” Ren smiles walking up and grabbing it to look at it. He looks at the card to only see that it said his name. He raises his eyebrow and looks at the rose.

“It was attached to the door.” Masato spoke and walks over to his things. “So, what is your plan for the day?”

“Aimi and I were going head out for some shopping.” Ren spoke walking over to his desk and placing the flower down. “We haven’t had a day together since our last date on new years.”

Masato furrows his brows and glances towards him. “Mikaze-senpai isn’t here though.” It was now Ren’s turn to give him a confusing look.

“What do you mean? We’ve been planning this for two weeks.” Ren goes over to their bed and grabs his phone and checks to see if there were any messages he got only to see he had nothing.

“Kotobuki-senpai told me that he was running out saying he had some work to do.” Masato told him folding his arms. “Apparently he got called in for something.”

Ren frowns and lets a sigh out. He knew it wasn’t his fault. They get calls to come in during their days off for more work. The only thing he didn’t understand was why he didn’t get a message from him. Their plans for the day were off. He rubs the back of his head and sends a message to Ai wondering if everything was okay and puts it in his pocket.

Ren thinks to himself for what to do today. He knew others were busy today so they wouldn’t be back until later. He checks his schedule for the next few days noting a few items he can go over as he waits to Ai. He feels Masato’s gaze on him as he moves around and grabs a few things before heading towards the door.

“I might as well do some work.” Ren says. “You can join me if you like.”

“Maybe later. I have one more thing to do first.” Masato nods. “I’ll see you later.” Ren nods and leaves the room to go get some work done as he waits for a reply.

He hums to himself as he walks down to an empty room as can hear a few people talking. He quickly glances out in one of the rooms to see Reiji and Ranmaru talking about something. Ren couldn’t get what they were talking and decided to ignore them. He was about to walk away until he starts hearing his name being called.

“Oi, Ren get in here!” Ranmaru shouts. Ren stops and sighs not wanting to get yelled at today. Without even turning around the doors flung open and he got pounced to the ground by Reiji who lets out a laugh.

“Ren-Ren! Happy birthday!” Reiji chirps and sits up. “You’re one year older!” Ren rolls his eyes and chuckles slightly.

“Thank Bukky.” Ren nods and goes to grabs his stuff that fell to the ground. They both hear a snicker and Reiji quickly looks over before helping Ren from the ground.

“Ran-Ran wish him a happy birthday.” Reiji says pulling Ren over to them.

“Please. I don’t need to get told to tell him a happy birthday.” Ranmaru spoke and shakes his head. Reiji laughs and looks towards him.

“What are you doing today?” Reiji asks eyes the set of notebook and folder in his hands. Ren glances down and shrugs.

“Some work. I did have other plans, but they fell through.” Ren informed them. “How about you?”

“Nothing.” Ranmaru spoke quickly before he started to leave the room.

“Don’t worry about him.” Reiji laughs it off making Ren give both of them a strange look. “That reminds me when we walked in we saw a present for you.” Reiji spoke and goes over to the table and picks something up before going back hold it out to Ren.

Ren looks to see a little teddy wearing a heart-shaped hoodie. Ren lets a small chuckle out and shakes his head before looking to see who it’s from. When he opened the tag he didn’t see anything written on it.

“It’s so adorable. I wish someone would get me something like that.” Reiji says look at him.

“Did you see who left it?” Ren asks glancing towards him. Reiji thinks and shakes his head.

“No. Ran-Ran did you see anyone leave the present?” Reiji asks looking over, but to see him gone. Reiji sighs and shakes his head. “Oh, Ran-Ran. Sorry, we didn’t. I have to get somewhere so I’ll see you later.” Reiji grins saluting him.

“Wait. Where is Aimi?” Ren asks hoping he would know. “Masa said you told him he was gone.”

“Ai-Ai? He left in a rush this morning. Some work I’m assuming.” Reiji says and waves towards him. “Anyway, have a great day birthday boy!” Ren watches Reiji turn and walks out the door. He assumes he went to follow Ranmaru and Ren sighs as he looks back at the bear.

He looks around the room and shrugs before deciding to do some work in here since he was the only one in here. As he gets comfortable he stares at the bear for a second before checking his phone to see if he got any replies. Ren shakes his head trying not to overthink the situation and puts his phone down before getting down to work.

Every once in a while he glances down towards his phone to see if he got anything only to be disappointed every time. He runs a hand through his hair taking a deep breath wanting to do something other than work, but he looks back at a few other things. He wasn’t sure how long he stared at the papers, but he started to doze off before he hears someone walk in the room. He was hoping it was Ai and he quickly looks up only to see Masato walking in.

“You’ve been quiet for a while.” Masato says as he looks back. “Why the long face?”

Ren shrugs and looks back before he groans leaning back and letting everything fall off his lap. “I’m bored!” Ren whines as he stares at the ceiling for a little while. He knew Masato was watching him making him feel a little uncomfortable before glancing over towards him.

“No word from him I’m assuming.” Masato says as he sits down in front of Ren. Ren nods and checks his phone one more time hoping this time would be different. “Leave your phone. He’s busy.”

Ren sighs and nods dropping the phone down before glancing over to him. Masato looks back and Ren’s gaze turns back to the papers that fell on the floor. He should pick them up, but right now he didn’t care and wanted to do something. He was about to say something until Masato speaks up again.

“Why don’t we go practice some songs? I know a few others are practicing maybe that’ll keep you busy.” Ren thinks for a bit. Maybe a few hours or practicing with a few others would distract him.

“Sure. That’ll help.” Ren nods and pushes himself up forgetting the papers. “Can’t let a day go to waste especially my birthday.” Ren smiles making Masato nod back before following him out to where the others are.

 

The next couple of hours consist of practicing until they just start to fool around. Ren was glad that he has friends who can make him have a good time. Ren sits on the floor watching Syo and Natsuki running around due to wanting Syo to try a dress on. Masato shakes his head smiling seeing Ren having a good time.

“Syo-chaan!” Natsuki shouts as he keeps running after him.

“Natsuki, for the last time, I’m not going to dress up in that.” Syo says slightly out of breath and goes behind Ren for some protection.

“Come on Ochibi-chan, why not?” Ren raises his eyebrow towards him.

“For the last time stop saying that!” Syo shouts shaking his head.

“It’s my birthday. What if my birthday wish is to have you dress like a girl?” Ren smirks playfully. Syo’s face turns red before shaking his head again.

“No! I’m not doing it! Masato will agree with me.” Syo quickly turns around to Masato who was watching the whole thing before giving him a concerned look.

“It is Jinguji’s birthday, why don’t you make it your present if you don’t have one to give him.” Masato chuckles only making Syo widen his eyes.

“Wait, wait! I do have a present. It’s in the other room.” Syo says quickly getting away from them.

“Then why haven’t I gotten it yet?” Ren asks. “Or do I have to get it?” Ren starts getting up and Syo immediately shakes his head starting to go block the door.

“It’s not the right time. Let’s wait for dinner.” Syo says quickly shaking his arms in front of him.

“You seem a little nervous Ochibi-chan. Are you sure you got me something?” Ren asks going closer to him and leans over to get to his height. Syo’s face only got redder and nods before looking away.

“Of course I did. Now let’s go do something else.” Syo spoke trying to change the subject.

Syo kept trying to get Ren to turn around only to have Ren become a little suspicious on why he’s acting funny. “So, where did you say my present was? Your room?” Ren asks knowing he would get an answer.

“The room next to the kitchen.” Syo says not knowing what he said and starts pushing Ren back to the couch.

“That’s all I needed to know.” Ren nods and quickly turns around and starts walking out the door.

Syo stops in his tracks not knowing what was going on until he gets hit in the head my Masato. “You idiot.”

Syo widens his eyes and quickly rushes after Ren trying to stop him. Ren, on the other hand, wanted to see what Syo got him. He hasn’t got anything from anyone for his birthday so he wanted to at least get a present now. He can hear the commotion behind him to go back or to go outside and do something. Ren glances over to him and not knowing why they were all trying to stop him.

“What’s the big deal guys? It’s only a present to me.” Ren says and stops looking at them confused.

“Can it wait Ren-kun? We should bake something!” Natsuki says clapping his hands.

“Kitchen’s occupied.” Masato butted in looking towards Natsuki.

“Oh right. Let’s go practice some more!” Natsuki spoke again.

“Come on Ren, Let’s go for a run or play a game or something.” Syo says grabbing his hand and tries to pull him away from the door.

“Again, the games are in that room.” Masato let a sigh out. Syo stops and slaps his forehead.

“He’s right, let’s hang out here. We can play some games and everything.” Ren spoke as he pushes Syo aside and starts opening it.

A sudden rush of the three starts talking to go somewhere else making Ren even more curious on why until he opened the door see the rest there. All four of them stop and saw Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus and almost the rest of Starish in the room. Ren raises his eyebrow and saw the sign hanging up and saying ‘Happy Birthday Ren.’

“Pft, I told you they couldn’t keep the secret.” Ranmaru spoke as he places the things in his hand on the table.

“Ren-Ren Hi!” Reiji grins waving his hands not caring.

“You came too early.” Camus spoke as he takes a piece of candy and popping one in his mouth.

“Where’s Tokii?” Ren asks looking around the room.

“Kitchen.” They all said pointing towards the kitchen.

Ren nods and glances around.  “I thought you guys had work today not doing this.” Ren says looking at them. They look at each other and Ranmaru scoffs.

“It’s your birthday Ren we should do something nice for you.” Otoya says smiling at him.

Ren smiles looking at everyone before hearing Tokiya and Cecil walking in. Everyone looks over to see them making them stop in their tracks and glances over to see Ren and them in the room. Tokiya lets a sigh out and Cecil smiles waving at them. “Ren! Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks.” Ren nods and looks around the room once more not seeing the person he really wanted to see. He lets a frown out and looks at Reiji who gives him a confusing look. “Where’s Aimi?”

“He’s not here.” Ranmaru spoke. “He hasn’t been here since morning.”

“Oh.” Ren felt hurt. Everyone else was here to give him a surprise party, but Ai wasn’t around to even help.

“Anyway, let's get this party started then!” Reiji spoke grins as he grabs a party popper and opens it up towards Ren. Ren lets a smile out looking at everyone who smiles at him and agrees.

The whole time they started playing games for a while before dinner. Ren shakes his head as he watched the others take the turn to play twister that Reiji insisted to play. They have Syo, Otoya, Tokiya, and Ranmaru. Reiji grins as he starts spinning the wheel.

“Right-hand yellow!” Reiji starts and they start doing what he says.

Eventually, it got to the point where Reiji watched how everyone was positioned and he names something to make it even more difficult for them. Everyone laughs as Reiji continues what he’s doing. “Uh...le-right foot blue.”

Ranmaru soon glances over from the way he said the last move only to see him look at everyone making him get mad. “Are you serious!”

That only made Tokiya slip and falls down and freak the rest out only to have them fall as well. They let a groan out only to have everyone else bust up laughing. Ren shakes his head as they start arguing on who’s on who. “Get up you guys. It’s the next set to go.” Reiji says shaking his head.

“I think I’ll pass.” Ren says not wanting to get in this mess. Reiji pouts looking at him.

“Come on, you’re the birthday boy. You need to play at least once.” Otoya says looking at him. “It’s fun.”

“One round. Please?” Reiji asks looking at him.

Ren looks at them before sighing and nods. He gets up going over after everyone finally get off the mat and reset it. “Alright. Ren, Syo and me!” Reiji grins getting up handing the board to Ranmaru.

Ranmaru glances at the board and towards him and snickers as he watches them get ready. “You guys better be ready for this.” Ranmaru says as he starts spinning.

The next five minutes consist of them getting in each other's way to get someone to fall. Didn't help Reiji was the one who started going between the both to have then both uncomfortable when moving. Reiji smiles as he sees both Syo and Ren starting to shake from the way they're positioned.

“Next is, right foot in the air.” Ranmaru says looking at him.

“Oh thank you!” Syo said as he repositions himself better. Ren was able to do the same as Reiji quickly looks at Ranmaru.

“you're kidding me! I can't do that!” Reiji whines.

“You better or you're out.” Ranmaru smirks.

Reiji lets a sigh out as he slowly starts to move around.  He shifts his position for a quick second and looks up and lets a grin out and the next moment he slips falling on his ass. He squeals from the fall making everyone else laugh.

“That was fun. Besides Ranmaru trying to get me out.” Reiji says and quickly gets out of the way.

“That's what you get idiot.” Ranmaru says and spins it again.

“I will win this.” Syo says smirking toward Ren.

Ren raises his eyebrow towards him and gives him a playful smile. “You wish Ochibi-chan.” Syo sends him a glare from the name as Ranmaru speaks again.

“Right hand on blue.” Ranmaru spoke.

Ren notices it's closer to Syo and he lets a smirk out as Syo moves his right hand. He looks over to Ren to see what he's going to do and Ren pushes his hand over moving his body closer to him. He saw his face turn slightly pink trying to calm himself.

“What's wrong Ochibi-chan?” Ren says playfully. Syo quickly shakes his head not saying anything and waits for the next step.

“Left-hand red.” Ranmaru says watching them.

“You got this Syo-chan!” Natsuki cheers.

“Ren has it in the bag.” Tokiya says watching.

“Here we go.” Ren says and moves his left hand on the other side of Syo. Syo slightly moves back and moves his hand catching himself and takes a deep breath.

“Ren-Ren!” Reiji shouts right as Ranmaru was about to call the next one.

Ren thought he was trying to making him mess up. “What is it Bukky?” Ren turns his head waiting for Reiji to say something, but stops.

“Ai-Ai's here!” Reiji says. Ren catches Ai’s eye as he tilts his head wondering what's going on.

“A-Aimi!” Ren tries to reposition himself only to slip and fall right on top of Syo.

“Gah!” Syo falls onto his back and Ren quickly pushes himself up still on the ground looking over towards them.

“What is going on?” Ai asks raising his eyebrow.

“Twister.” Reiji spoke putting an arm around his shoulders.

Ren watches as he gets up brushing himself off before helping Syo up. Syo rubs the back of his head before shaking his head. Ren looks over towards Ai. He noticed he was holding a bag in his hand as he watches him for a second before walking over. He smiles towards him and sees there's a bow in his hair.

“Where have you been all day?” Ren asks.

“Work.” Ai spoke and soon holds out a present. Ren looks at it before looking back towards him. Ai raises his eyebrow towards him. He takes the present from his hand looking at it before putting it on the ground. Ai was about to say something until Ren takes his hand pulling him over wrapping his arms around his waist.

He starts to see a faint blush on Ai’s cheeks making him chuckle slightly. “I got the best present. Right here.” Ren says before giving him a kiss.

“I’m not the present Ren.” Ai spoke starting to blush. “Besides-” Ren soon cuts him off by giving him another kiss.

“Fine. I’ll open up my best present for dessert.” Ren whispers only making Ai flustered. Ai looks away and shakes his head.

“Everyone’s watching. You know how I hate when you do this.” Ai spoke trying to push him away, but Ren keeps his arms around him.

“It’s my birthday. They’ll either deal with it or leave.” Ren says going to kiss him again, but Ai turns his head. Ren chuckles and starts kissing his neck.

“R-Ren!” Ai shouts before Ren laughs and lets go of him.

“Awh, love is in the air!” Reiji grins. A few chuckles came from a few of them before Ai looks away.

“I want you to keep that bow on until later.” Ren says looking at Ai. Ai gives him a confusing look before reaching in his hair and feels it in. Ai didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or angry.

“I-I, Reiji!” Ai shouts giving a glare out to him As Reiji laughs.

“Ai-Ai’s here now let’s have dinner!” Reiji grins and looks towards everyone else.

“We can always wait for a little bit.” Ai spoke until Ren agrees with Reiji.

“The quicker we eat the more time we can have fun.” Ren says wrapping his arms around Ai’s waist. “And the more time for us.” Ren whispers in Ai’s ear only to make him blush even more.

Ai quickly shakes his head trying to calm himself down. Ren likes to make Ai flustered. To him, it’s always cute because he also gets angry. Ren rests his head on Ai’s shoulder and sighs. “You’ll be sitting next to me Aimi.” Ren smiles. Ai glances over to him and nods.

“It is your birthday.” Ai spoke and gives him a peck on the cheek. “You can open everyone’s present after cake.” Ren gives him a smile before letting go and grabs his hand.

“Let’s eat then.” Ren nods.

 

Ren lets a sigh out as he falls onto his bed. The party was finally over and he and Ai decided to bring his presents back to his room. He feels Ai staring at him as Ren didn’t move. “You can put my presents over on the couch. I’ll deal with them tomorrow.”

    Ai walks over placing them down and looks back over to Ren as he shits and pushes himself up to a sitting position and looks at him. Ai lets a smile out towards him making Ren smile back. Ren notices Ai still holding onto a bag. Ren looks at it wondering what in there until he realizes that he hasn’t opened it yet.

“What’s in the bag Aimi?” Ren asks raising his eyebrow.

“Your present.” Ai says walking over and holds it out to him.

They were a few feet apart from each other and Ren takes it placing it on his lap before starting to open it. He feels two boxes inside and grabs the first one he touches and pulls it out with the tissue paper coming out. Ren lets a smile out as he sees its a new controller.  Ren puts it down next to him and reaches for the other box. He notices it was a bigger box and he pulls it out finding it’s a new headset.

“You said your controller and headset was getting beaten up.” Ai says looking at him and tilts his head. “You like it?”

“Like it? I love it.” Ren spoke grinning at him. Ai nods and goes to pick up the tissue paper that fell from the bag. Ren watches as he puts the presents back in the bag. Ai gets back up and Ren holds open the bag wanting him to put them back in. Ai does so and Ren places the present on the ground.

“It’s getting late.” Ai spoke about to take a step back. Ren reaches for his hand pulling a little closer before grabbing the other hand. “What are you doing?”

“Stay here.” Ren says holding his hands lightly. Ai looks at him for a little while before nodding making Ren smile. “Good. because I haven’t had my second dessert yet.” Ren says pulling Ai much close.

“Why do you keep saying those things.” Ai says knowing what he means, but still get a little embarrassed. Ren lets a chuckle out as Ai looks down.

“I love you the way you react that’s why,” Ren says making sure his legs were between Ai. “Sit down on my lap Aimi.” Ren says. Ai rolls his eyes but sits down.

Ren let's go on his hands as he places them on his hips making sure he wouldn’t move. Ai smiles at him, this time him giving Ren a soft kiss. Ren smiles at him and pulls him back in for a kiss. “I still can’t believe you said yes to be my boyfriend.”

“You were the one who taught me these feels.” Ai spoke looking at him. Ren chuckles.

“I taught you a lot of things Aimi.” Ren says. “Besides. You were the one who stole my heart.”

“Stop being cheesy.” Ai blushes slightly. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t know how all this feels like.” Ai wraps his arms around Ren's neck.

“I still have one more present to open.” Ren smiles playfully at him. “I’m surprised you still have the bow in your hair.” Ren says.

“You said to keep it on.” Ai starts leaning for a kiss and Ren pulls away making him pout slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to unwrap my present.” Ren says as he trails his hands up along his sides.

Ai takes a sharp breath in and closes his eyes feeling Ren lightly brush his hands up. Ren lets a small chuckle out from the way Ai reacted and notices he was blushing more. Ren took the chance to lean in and close the gap between them. Ai gladly kisses back as Ren continues to rub one hand on his side and the other down to his hip.  Ai lets out a soft moan making Ren smile. Ai puts his hands in his hair deepening the kiss as Ren lets a moan out himself.

In seconds, Ren turned themselves around so that Ai was against the bed. Ai makes a noise as he does so and Ren smiles giving a light peck. “I think this is the best present.” Ren says looking at Ai. Ai shakes his head and looks away.

“Idiot.” Ai mumbles under his breath as Ren lightly kisses his neck.

“I heard Reiji talking to you earlier.” Ren says.

“We have the room to ourselves for the night.” Ai says not bothering about the details.

“Do we now?” Ren smiles looking at him. Ai nods and starts to pull at Ren’s shirt. Ren lets a chuckles out. “So is that a yes on seconds?” Ren raises his eyebrow.

“We both know where this was going to end.” Ai says pushing himself up slightly starting to unbutton his shirt. “Now let me take this off.” Ren chuckles as he lets him.

“This is going to be a good night.” Ren says as he pulls Ai closer to him and gives him another kiss. Ai smiles kissing back knowing they’re going to have a long night together.

 


End file.
